


Soothing the Dreamon

by arsenicarose



Series: DreamNotFound COMFORT Fics [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Dreamon, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Iron Door Trap, Love cures all, M/M, Men Crying, Unhealthy Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: Sometimes, Dream becomes the demon, vicious and wild and unstoppable.George knows exactly what to do to bring him back.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship - Relationship
Series: DreamNotFound COMFORT Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050791
Comments: 28
Kudos: 306
Collections: MCYT





	Soothing the Dreamon

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers in the bottom notes.

“George! George! You have to come quick!” Tubbo’s frantic voice echoed ahead of him, bouncing through the walls of Sapnap’s home and filling the space with an air of terror.

Sapnap flipped to face where the noise was coming from, anger pouring out of him. “We’re in the middle of something, Tubbo! We’re having an important negotiation that can’t be interrupted!”

Tubbo skidded into the room, panting and gasping, and rested his arm against a wall, bracing himself while he relearned how to breathe. “It’s Dream. He’s-”

But George was already leaving. He knew what Tubbo was going to say before he could even say it, and he was gone. 

Sapnap grumbled in frustration, but he knew what was more important and what came first. “We’ll finish this later, I suppose?”

George didn’t even bother replying, since there was no other option. He would let their lands burn to save Dream, and everyone knew it, especially since he was the only one who could fix the issue. No one else could reach Dream. They’d all tried.

He ran at top speed, ducking under trees and hopping over mounds of dirt, trying to get there as fast as possible, before that  _ horror _ could fully take over. There were protocols, of course, and Tubbo, young as he was, would still have followed them. Dream would have felt the crawling sensation of corrupting energy, and he would have locked himself in one of the iron door traps without a pickaxe, just to stall for time.

The fear in his eyes when he was still locked inside after they kept the monster at bay always haunted George, but Dream never complained out loud.

Thankfully, this time was no different. George came across the iron door trap, easily picking the right one from the brown, pulsating energy that flowed around it like sparks on a flame. He’d been told that the energy was actually red, but that didn’t mean anything to him.

“George!” The Dream thing rumbled, pressing Dream’s face against the holes of the door. “So good of you to visit again! It’s been a while!”

George tried not to cringe away from the demon wearing Dream’s face. His appearance hadn’t much changed, the wavy blond hair, the rugged good looks, the grin with teeth that were just a bit too sharp, but there was an aura of  _ wrongness _ about him that set George on edge, and it was hard to witness, especially since those golden eyes George had grown to love were now the same color as the swirling energy that glinted at the corners of his vision. Dream’s face and other visible snatches of skin were just starting to crawl with the fractal patterns that marked a take over, black jagged lines that chased each other across his entire stolen body.

“Hello, Dreamon.” George walked up to the thing without a single grain of hesitation. Despite all its horror, the thing had never attacked him, even when George attacked it first.

“I’ve missed you. You’ve been so good at keeping me away.” The thing spoke with Dream’s voice, but there was a strange echo, a kind of haunting melody that was interwoven with Dream’s usual speech. It was enough to send a shiver down a person’s spine, though George had heard it many times before.

George sighed, crossing his arms like he was addressing a petulant child. “Why do you keep trying to come back here? You know you will never win. We won’t  _ let _ you win. Dream is  _ stronger _ than you.”

The thing laughed, rough and gravelly. “Clearly he isn’t that strong, or I wouldn’t be able to come back at all.”

“He slips sometimes.” George slid in even closer, pressing a hand against the cold metal door. “But he always comes back. I always bring him back.”

“One day, you won’t be here. One day, you’ll let him fall, and  _ I _ will be here to catch him!” The thing growled, scrabbling at the iron.

“No, I won’t. I’m not letting him go. I love him.” George said it resolutely, calmly, and with such surety, that the demon fell back.

It became even more vicious, like an animal in a trap, snarling and enraged. “It won’t be enough. Eventually, I will be stronger, Georgie! The second I can, I will rip you to fucking pieces! I will claw out your eyes and fucking-”

“So, do it then. What are you waiting for?” George pushed a button on the ground, and the door swung open to q dark room made entirely of sturdy iron doors, all locked shut.

The thing growled, launching itself at George with seemingly violent intent, but George didn’t react. He didn’t care in the slightest. All he did was walk inside, trapping himself with the beast, and wait.

The full weight of Dream’s body crashed into him, and they slammed into the wall. George’s breath wheezed out of him with a groan as all the air was forced from his lungs. This was not an attack, however, just a misunderstanding of strength. Despite all its blustering, the Dreamon had somehow been so inexorably linked to Dream that it actually couldn’t hurt George. Instead, it just wrapped Dream’s arms around George, holding him tightly.

George hugged the thing back, holding Dream’s body close to his, and whispering, “I love you,” over and over again. The thing gnarled in his ear, pretending to attempt an escape from the embrace, but it didn’t try very hard. Eventually, the animalistic sounds died down, replaced at first by confusion, then desperate sobbing.

Eventually, Dream’s voice, and only his voice, drifted to George’s ears, choked and ragged. “George…”

“Hey, baby,” George murmured, petting Dream’s hair. He had found that pet names helped ease the transition, and remind Dream that he was loved.

“Fuck, I’m- I’m so sorry, I- God it happened  _ again _ ?” Tears poured out of him, and George could feel his shoulder getting damp.

George shushed him softly. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, honey! It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

“No, it’s not okay!” Dream shoved George off, stumbling back into the darkness. “I can’t keep doing this! It  _ hurts _ !” He fell to his knees, his voice suddenly a whisper. “What if I hurt  _ you _ ?”

“The thing can’t hurt me, sweetheart. I promise.” George soothed, crossing the distance between them. He sank to his knees with Dream and embraced him again. 

Dream sank into the hug gratefully, leaning into the only comfort he could allow himself to know. “I’m so scared, George.”

“I know, baby, I know, but I’m here for you, okay? I’ll always be here for you.”

This time, Dream allowed himself to be comforted, and he sat with George on the floor of the trap for a long time, rocking back and forth while George hummed snatches of some half-remembered lullaby. Eventually, the panic and anguish subsided, and Dream felt more himself again.

“Can we… Can we get out of here now… Please?” Dream begged, eyes shooting around the room in terror.

George smiled, kissing Dream’s forehead gingerly. “Of course, darling, let’s go.” He pulled a button out of his pocket and used it to activate one of the doors.

Dream burst out of the trap with a grin on his face, soaking up the bright rays of the sun like he had never seen light before. Sapnap and Tubbo were waiting outside, as well as a few other people who had been in the area, and they slumped with relief at the very normal Dream, with green eyes and no markings, whooping in the meadow at the freedom and daylight.

Sapnap strolled over while Dream was distracted, pulling George to the side. “Everything work out okay?”

“About as well as can be expected.” George sighed. “I don’t even think the thing wants to take over the country anymore. I think it just does this to see  _ me _ .”

One of Sapnap’s eyebrows popped up. “You think the Dreamon is in  _ love _ with you?”

George laughed, a bit hysterically after being locked in a room with a demonic presence. “No, I don’t think it's in  _ love _ with me. But Dream is, and they are linked now. I don’t think it remembers what it wants.”

“Wow, Dream must really love you. Fucking simp,” Sapnap teased.

George rolled his eyes. “Jealousy is not a cute look for you, Sappy.”

Sapnap started sputtering, trying to prepare a good response, but George strode off before he could retort.

His first stop was Tubbo, who looked a little shell shocked, to tell him that he had done the right thing, and maybe he should get some rest. Tubbo just nodded gratefully and meandered off, hopefully to a bed or something.

After that was taken care of, he made his way to Dream, who was still savoring life as a free, mostly not possessed, man. “Hey, Dream.”

Dream spun on his heel, turning to face George head on. The moment Dream’s gaze fell on him, a huge grin spread across his cheeks. “Hey, George!”

George couldn’t help but smile back. “Are you feeling better?”

For a moment, a harsh, cold expression crossed Dream’s face, but he quickly smoothed it out, plastering the grin back on. “Yes, much better!”

“It’s alright if you’re not okay, baby,” George murmured, crossing the distance between them to take Dream’s hand in his own.

“I know…”

“I love you.” George leaned in, pressing a kiss to the curve of Dream’s jaw. 

Dream sighed, wrapping his arms around George and squeezing him close. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of like Somebody Murder Me, except it has a semi-happy ending instead of... well...
> 
> Also, please remember that, in real life, you can't love someone out of abusive behavior or demonic possession. <3


End file.
